


Заходи, мальчик

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Bad Ending, Character Death, Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Смерть слишком рано постучалась к ним в двери.





	Заходи, мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> одна из вариаций сюжетов, как из неро получился дарк!неро
> 
> Set It Off — The Haunting

Неро выл и рвался из рук, обезумев от горя, и Данте едва-едва мог удержать его на месте, не прибегая к демонической форме.

— Ты!.. Это ты во всем виноват! — кричал он, срывая голос, и слезы катились по его щекам. Переломанное тело Кирие лежало чуть поодаль, но даже в посмертии она казалась красивее всех живых. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя!

Данте хмурился и мрачно оглядывался по сторонам. Санктус погиб, и осколки разрушенного Спасителя упали в залив, однако какой ценой досталась эта победа. Тысячи убитых и раненых, сотни пропавших без вести, уничтоженный практически подчистую Орден меча, но для Неро все это не имело никакого значения. Он видел лишь Кирие, его храбрую и бесконечно добрую Кирие, что не дождалась помощи и была убита безумцем ради всеобщего блага.

Неро кричал, и плакал, и снова срывался на крик, понимая, что Кирие больше нет.

— Понимаешь, ты, чертов ублюдок, ее больше нет! Я не смог спасти ее!

Неро не дотянулся всего чуть-чуть, когда клинок пронзил грудь Кирие, заставив ее замереть от боли и непонимания.

Данте на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять поднявшуюся внутри него бурю, и грязно выругался. Неро рванулся еще раз — и обмяк, получив точно выверенный удар по затылку.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Данте Триш и бережно уложил Неро на землю. — Я не знал, что все так получится.

— Его печаль так сильна, — покачала головой Триш и вздохнула. — Боюсь, он возненавидит тебя, когда проснется и все вспомнит.

Данте хотелось бы обратить все в шутку и сказать, что Неро-то еще жив, и это самое главное, однако он не мог, просто не мог так поступить. Неро перестал быть собой в тот самый момент, когда Кирие улыбнулась в последний раз и навсегда закрыла глаза. 

— Мне жаль, — вместо этого произнес Данте и погладил Неро по мокрой от слез щеке.

Триш отвернулась и зашагала прочь.


End file.
